Kyle Sync
Eric Payne better known by his ring name Jake Venom is a retired former 2 time World Champion. Jake has held 2 world titles, 3 tag team titles. Jake was forced to quit pro wrestling after a fatal injury. Jake still wrestles for TAW every now and then but rarely. Jake hopes the injury may on day somehow heral so he can return to the ring. Jake is known for haveing his injuries heal quick. Jake currently works backstage for both Malpaso and TAW Early Life Born In A Bad Side of Boston Venom Grew Up Poor. His Dad Passed Away When Venom Was 7. Venom Was Never Fond Of His Mother So He Ran Away From Home At Age 13. He Lived On the Streets And Had To learn To Survive And The Only Way To Survive Was o Fight. At Age 14 Jake Met A Man Named Jason Punk Better Known By His Ring Name Spider. The 2 Quickly Became Friends. Spider Convinced Venom To Join An Illegal Underground Fighting Society. Venom Needed The Money So he Accepted. Venom Became A Well Known Fighter There After Going Undefeated For Almost 2 Years. Venom Won Multiple Championships In The Minor Division he was Almost Ready To Get To the Majors. Then When Jake Was 16 There Was A Brutal Championship Fight Between Spider And Another Man The Fight Was Long And Brutal. Spider Lost And Was Pronounced Dead A Few Minutes After The Fight Finished. Jake Was Angry A Got His Revenge By Stabbing The Mans Little Brother. The Man then Got Back At Jake By Hitting Him With A Car. Jake Was Taken To A Hospital And Was Supposed To Be In A Wheel Chair For The Rest of His Life. 2 Years Later Jake Amazed Doctors All Over the Country By Walking Again. Jake Wanted To Become A Wrestler But Many Federations Didn’t Want Him Because Of Past Injuries. Jake May Not Have Any Pro Wrestling Experience But He Says Fighting For His Life is Experience Enough. Many Of Venoms Moves Are A Tribute To Spider NCW Jake had one match in NCW with Willium Cody, it was for the championship belt. The match was Venom's all the way but after the owner got involved the match became a draw. Venom's nextmatch is once again againest Cody for the title belt in a submission match. Jake and Raider both recently joined the stable New Age Outlaws. Jake aso recently made a comment about NCW not being right for him and about him leaving the federation. Jake quit the federation after a heated arguement with JRoc. Jake quit on bad terms with JRoc and reports have been said that the two were seen fighting multiple times outside of wrestling Malpaso Jake won his debut match againest Ensign in a match were Jake destroyed Ensign. Jake's next then defeated Ethol and became World Heavyweight Champion. Jake went on to keep his undefeated streak after another easy win. Then only 2 weeks after becoming Malpso's WorldChampion Jake suffered a career ending injury. Jake was force to quit Malpso with a perfect record and a world title belt around his weist. TAW Jake joined this federation July 4 2008. He is making his debut in a guantlet match. Jake may or may not being in the federation because of the injury but Jake wants to participate and is also going to be in the maney in the bank match. XWA Jake had quick but great time in XWA. Jake was undefeated and held the hardcore title and the tag team title. Jake was offered a contract to malpaso and accepted leaving XWA. Jake has plans on returning to XWA to move up a notch and win the world title in XWA VCW Jake had one match in VCW, he won the tag titles with a partner out of the crowd. Jake quit a few days after for personal reasons Personal Life Jake resides in St Louis. Jake likes to collect mussle cars and race them. Jake is engaged Marrisa Lizz his long time girlfriend, the marrige is set for september of 08. Jake hangs out with fellow TAW wrestlers. Injuries Jake has always had a bunch of injuries esoecially to the leg and to his back. Jake grew up in bad neighborhood and was forced to fight to survive, he has scars and marks on his body to this day just from the first week of fighting. Jake was then hit by a car and suffered pro wrestling injuries which may have ended his career. Jake still goes to TAW once in a while even with the injuries Wrestling Moves Finishers: 1. Asylum Lockdown (Canadian Destroyer) 2. The Blood Rush (Gogoplata) 15 Most used moves: *Suicide-Plex (Brainbuster) *Hangman’s Murder (Randy Orton BackBreaker) *Electric Venom (Side Effect) *Torture Machine (Torture Rack) *Poison Venom (Jaw Breaker) *Vicious Blood Drop (Military Drop) *Spider Venom Father Kill (3 Amigos) *Raging Doom (Swinging Neck Breaker) *Spider Spinout (Sit-Down Power Bomb) *Hell’s Fury Unleashed (Old School) *Spider Tap (Arm Drag) *Spider Stinger (Roundhouse Kick) *End Of Life (Fireman’s Carry) *Doomsday Blow (Face Buster) *Spider Shot (Vicious Boxing Combo) Quick Facts Venom likes to collect muscle cars and owns about 30 of them. Venom's favorite movie is the Chucky Series. Venom enjoys the show Prison Break Jake has been a world champion in two federations but was forced to quit both after an injury and after a federation scandel =Championships= Hardcore Champion- XWA World Champion- Malpaso World Champion-Unknown Tag Team Champion XWA Intercontinental-XWA Tag Team-VCW